Parker Grey-Larkin
Parker Grey-Larkin (March 19, 1849 - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. He was the youngest son of Perry Grey-Larkin, and the grandson of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Parker is the past life of Garrett Summers. Parker was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Parker Grey-Larkin was born on March 19, 1849 on Spero Island, in the Bahamas. He was the youngest son of Perry Grey-Larkin. He was of American, Russian, English, Japanese and French heritage. Parker had three older brothers, Phoebus, Payne and Prewitt. Hogwarts In the summer of 1860, Parker received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1860. Parker was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw house. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Earthbending: The ability to manipulate earth. Like waterbenders, Parker gained an advantage or disadvantage in battle based on the amount of earth around him, though the conditions were not as extreme. Parker described his earthbending style as "light on his feet", which granted him greater maneuverability and evasiveness during battles. It has been seen that Parker can bend earth in mud as well, and has demonstrated the ability to earthbend without touching the ground at all. *''Seismic sense:'' Seismic sense was a sub-skill of earthbending that constituted for physical sense. This skill enabled Parker to detect vibrations in the ground to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of his environment, essentially acting as sonar, but through the earth. **''Lie Detection:'' Since humans have a physical reaction when they lie, such as a heightened heart rate, Parker was able to lock on to those physiological changes and could tell whether or not a person was lying. *''Earth armor:'' Parker could bring rocks, dust, pebbles, or crystals around him and mold them to fit his body and create something similar to armor. He could also hide inside the earth by bending the rock around him as a shell. This earthbending move is great for defense, especially against fire. It is not as effective for offensive moves, since it limits Parker's range of motion. *''Lavabending:'' Although Parker discovered by accident that he had the ability to bend lava, he was able from the start to quickly stop an oncoming flow of the heated substance. Shortly afterward, despite being an amateur, Parker proved himself able to phase change the earth between both states and manipulate it in battle. During his training spars with his uncle Peter, Parker was able to hold his own using this skill against the inventor of lavabending. At first, he used a range of his acrobatic tactics in combat. As he developed his powers, he used more traditional earthbending tactics, incorporating them into his lavabending. By adulthood, his proficiency in lavabending had improved to the point that he could create larger streams of lava that stretched much further and even use it while being handcuffed. He also demonstrated the ability to lavabend with his feet and is able to turn lava back into earth much quicker and with less effort, while also being able to create large waves of molten rock. Parker can also manipulate and maintain lava in a disc shape and rotated it at high speeds to cut through metal. Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Parker had the ability to heal others through the use of his blood. However, his blood won't heal Neyaphem, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: He had the ability to sprout giant white wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Parker was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese, and Latin; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic. Master Martial Artist: Parker excelled in advanced hand to hand combat, being a master martial artist. He was proficient in various types of fighting. He had mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, and was also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Weapons Master: He was a master of many different weapons. Among the known were zanpakutō, katanas, knives and shuriken. This was all thanks to his assassin training, which also made him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Parker had the ability to lift (press) twice his weight. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Garrett Summers#Appearance As he is the past life of Garrett Summers, Parker had the same appearance as his relative, with the exception of the hair and the tattoos. 'Personality' Parker was extremely curious with a hyperactive mind that seemed to race a mile a minute. He was also expressive, naive, high-spirited, enthusiastic, and comfortable in his own skin. He always had many questions for any situation, as everything was fascinating to him and his active imagination. He would not stop until he had answers to all of the mysteries in life. Energy and hyperactivity often accompanied his wilder moments of curiosity, which sometimes accidentally lead to a point of bluntness. Parker's more impatient nature often conflicted with his cousin Phoenix's calm and quiet demeanor. Despite this, he was quick to make friends with others and was willing to help those in need whenever he could. During Owen's stay at the island, Parker seemed to keep up well with his fast-paced and testy questions. He also demonstrated an impressive level of knowledge about Spero Island, even being able to cite how many trees there were on the island after only a moment's thought. Despite his energetic personality, he could also take the time to reflect about his surroundings, concluding to insightful wisdoms about family love. Although helpful and friendly, Parker was also protective of the people about whom he cared and would spring to the defense of his friends and family. A prime example of this would be when he came to Prewitt's rescue at the Equalist airfield, employing ferocious and brutal earthbending attacks on a Templar, who was nearly able to kill his brother with a mecha tank. On the other hand, Parker was generally forgiving of others, even if they had wronged him or those he cared about. 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Assassin Order members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Cheyarafim Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Geokinetics Category:Lava Manipulation Category:Healing Blood Category:Healers Category:Wings Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Deceased Characters Category:Past Lives Category:Nobility Category:Earth Release users Category:Fire Release users Category:Ravenclaws Category:Homosexual Characters